Kennel Pals Wiki
ValentineDog.jpg|Welcome To Our Wiki!|linktext=Click on a page below to learn more about us! $T2eC16F,!y8E9s2fjFHOBRT1kzLHgg~~60 12.JPG|We're A Family!|link=http://kennelpals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity|linktext=Don't Be Shy! Edit or Add a Photo to a Gallery! 935505_10201249365422856_580586660_n.jpg|Build-a-Bear Fans is Open!|link=http://buildabearfans.wikia.com/wiki/Build-a-Bear_Fans_Wiki|linktext=Come over to our sister wiki to learn about all Furry Friends! 16007x.jpg|Featured Pal of the Week!|link=http://kennelpals.wikia.com/wiki/Puma|linktext=The Puma - These lively guys would love to go home with you! Welcome to the Kennel Pals Wiki! Welcome to the Kennel Pals wiki! We’re a collaborative community website about Kennel Pals that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! What's this Wiki REALLY about? The Kennel Pals Wiki is for fans and collectors of the famous Kennel Pals from Build-a-Bear Workshop! Click on any page below to get started! This wiki is for all of the four-legged furry friends at Build-a-Bear Workshop! Sister Wiki Just opened on May 15, 2013, our brand new sister wiki is the Build-a-Bear Fans Wiki! Go visit it now and learn about EVERY Furry Friend Build-a-Bear Workshop has to offer! http://buildabearfans.wikia.com/wiki/Build-a-Bear_Fans_Wiki Latest activity Breeds Bearemy's Kennel Pals First Generation Shaggy Dog - Black Labrador - Golden Retriever - Westie - Beagle - Border Collie - Yellow Labrador - Husky - Boxer - Maltipoo Second Generation Black Lab - Jack Russell Terrier - Portuguese Water Dog - Yorkshire Terrier - Border Collie - Dachshund - German Shepherd - Chocolate Labrador - Pug International Pug - Dachshund - Labradoodle - Scottie Dog - Chihuahua - Shiba Inu - Precious Pooch Poodle Kennel Dogs Waggly Pup - Bulldog - Golden Pup - Happy Husky - Darling Doggy (Blue) - Darling Doggy (Purple) - Darling Doggy (Pink) - Velvet Puppy - Velvet Puppy - Jonas Dog - Downtown Disney Dog - ABC Bakers Girl Scouts Border Collie - Pink Puppy - Black & White Puppy Sports Dogs Dug Out Dog - Play By Play Pup Holiday Dogs Hearts Fur You Puppy - Giant Hearts Fur You Puppy - Be Mine Dalmatian - Hugs-A-Plenty Pup - Merry Mint Pup "Kennel Kats" Calico Cat - Siamese Cat - Calico Cat - Cream Puff Kitty Holiday Cats Pumpkin Fun Kitty - Kooky Spooky Kitty WWF World Wildlife Fund WWF Bengal Tiger - WWF Leopard - WWF Lion - WWF Polar Bear - WWF Snow Leopard - WWF Cheetah - WWF Wolf - WWF Fennec Fox - WWF Amur Leopard Holiday Holiday Reindeer Equines Unicorn - Glittery Pony - Brown Pony - Clydesdale - Shooting Stars Unicorn - Pawsome Pony - Enchanted Pony - Horse Wildlife Grizzly Bear - Polar Bear - Black Bear - Hippopotamus - Cheetah - Bactrian Camel - Coyote - Vache Noir (Black Cow) - Jaguar - Longhorn - Buffalo - Polar Bear - Year of the Ox - Polar Bear - Giraffe - Saber Toothed Tiger - Mammoth - Tasmanian Wolf - Leopard - Swirly Lamb - Arctic Polar Bear - Puma - Red Fox - White Tiger - Polar Bear Minis First Generation Mini Black Labrador - Mini Golden Retriever - Mini Westie - Mini Beagle - Mini Border Collie - Mini Yellow Labrador - Mini Husky - Mini Boxer - Mini Maltipoo Second Generation Mini Black Lab - Mini Jack Russell Terrier - Mini Portuguese Water Dog - Mini Yorkshire Terrier - Mini Border Collie - Mini Dachshund - Mini German Shepherd - Mini Chocolate Lab - Mini Pug Other Mini Kooky Spooky Kitty - Mini Pumpkin Fun Kitty - Mini Hearts Fur You Puppy Commercial 'Spike ' Smallfrys Golden Retriever - Calico Cat Commercial Rebecca Bonbon - Rainbow Dash - Pinkie Pie - Twilight Sparkle - Fluttershy Category:Browse